Dirty Little Secret
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: 1x2 aka HeeroxDuo Yaoi AU 'You can call me 'The God of Death'.' 'You intrigue me...God of Death, Shinigami, the man with two names, the Duo.' 'You are.. My....abnormality...' On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Onee-chan 1: This is a collab between me and Onee-chan 2. It's actually a roll play we're currently doing. The site to find the roll play is on our profile. Enjoy!

* * *

A shadow fell from the ceiling and landed gracefully. He wore a mask and a long black cape fell behind him when he landed. A simple long braid ran down his back and he stood to reveal his black clothing and eyes that had killed.

"You can call me 'The God of Death'. You can betray me all you want.. but I warn you. I have guns..and..."  
-- -- --

"..Pie!" Duo Maxwell had attached himself to the glass in front of a bakery. He was basically drooling as he bounced around with ants in his pants at the mere sight of the delectable treat only inches away.. only separated by this thin glass.

"Don't worry my pretty... we'll be together soon.." Duo pouted, making cute little circlular movements with his finger on the glass. He turned and began to walk away, not having the money to buy a pie.

"Duo Maxwell, get your scrawny, underfed butt back here." a woman ordered harshly. Duo turned a pouting look on the woman and she sighed. In her hand she held the pie, she wore an apron and her hair was in two loose braids. It was an odd hairstyle, but you could always tell her from a crowd.

"What now, Sally? you gonna torment me with my one and only dream?" he cried.

"Don't give me that bull. You're only dream is to build the world's largest pizza. Or a rocket to the moon. Whichever comes first."

Duo smiled and pointed a finger at her. "The moon always comes first!"

"Ya ya. Whatever. Just take the pie and go home." Sally half tossed the pie at him, sure he could catch it in one piece. Duo grinned like an idiot and lunged at the pie, catching it in his hands as wholesome and delicious as ever.

"Thanks Sally!" He began but Sally cut him off with her finger pressed to his lips.

"Didn't I tell you to just take the pie and shut up?"

"No. You said 'take the pie and go home'." Duo almost mimicked her perfectly in his smart aleck way. Sally rolled her eyes as Duo pranced happily home with his pie.

"IF YOU DIDN'T SPEND SO MUCH MONEY ON METAL, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO BUY ONE YOURSELF!" She yelled after him, smiling. She turned back, ignoring the looks she got, and headed into her bakery.

– – –

"I have an idea for a new plan. Be ready to attack by sunset." a voice called in to a dark room. It was so dark in the room that the figure sitting on the bed in the corner could not be seen. The bed was virtually invisible and you couldn't tell where the walls were.  
Cobalt blue eyes looked up, though it was impossible for anyone to see them, as they reflected no light.

_'You fear your own death. People like that are cowards and weak. I hate weak people.'_ he thought bitterly, yet in a calm way. _'Once again I will murder some being that you fear will soon take your own life.'_

The boy lowered his eyes again in the dark, and no one could see him.

"Sometimes I wonder why you haven't rid the world of _me_ yet." he whispered to the dark.

-- --

Duo skipped happily to his little home in the junk yard, surrounded by what he loved most.. Metal. machines. jiros that no one else thought were any good anymore.

After he put his stuff down, he returned outside and began to dig through a pile of metal, looking for something. Sweeping away a large pile, he unearthed a table he'd set the pile on. He pulled up a chair and began to eat his pie.

"Did you hear?" Duo paused, pie in mouth. He scooted closer to the wooden wall that lined all the way around his junk yard.

"About Doctor J?"

"Ya. I hear he's looking for help."

"I heard he specially wanted 'The God Of Death' for it. But no one knows how to contact him! Yet somehow he always knows!"

"Ya. There's a rumor that he's inhuman. It was a big 'to do' when those Libra guys thought they'd killed him. He comes back like it never happened."

"Maybe he really is a god."

"Maybe he's not a he at all."

"Ya right."

The voice died away and Duo's eyes shown maliciously.

"Prepare yourself, Duo. I'm going job hunting." he murmured to himself.  
-- -- --

There was a soft thump as a teen dropped from the dark of the high ceiling to the floor before his possible employer.

"Ah. You must be The God of Death." Dr. J made a 'hm' noise. "A lot younger in stature than I thought you'd be."

You couldn't see the teen's face, except his killer eyes and most of the lower part of his face.

"I heard you had a job for me. Specialty made." GoD (God of Death) smirked. Dr. J smiled as though he were just what he thought he'd be.

"I want you to steal a highly guarded jewel for me. It's known as Love's Teardrop. It's a red and blue gem. It's said to be hot to the touch and then cool down to feel like water if you can stand to hold it long enough. Get it for me tomorrow night.."

"Yes sir.. but first. Let me warn you. I don't respond well to betrayal. Just keep that in mind if you're thinking of turning me in." and with that, the boy seemed to vanish into thin air.

A light tap from above signaled his exit through however he got in.

"Was that really him?" a man asked.

"No. Just a hollogram. Didn't you notice? He didn't have a shadow." Dr. J pointed out. "I do believe that's what he looks like though." he seemed proud of himself and the man beside him didn't seem to understand.

-- -- --

A dark brown haired teen about 15 years old sat on the top of the roof. A door opened behind him and the grey haired man nodded.

"As I thought, you're already here."

"The only other place I would be is that room. But there is work to do." he responded monotonously. The man nodded again.

"Tomorrow night the God of Death will try to steal Love's Teardrop. Before he can get it though, I want you to kill him. The shinigami thief will destroy me one of these days if my enemies hire him to do so." he smirked and walked away.

The teen looked over the city and then straight down to the street far below him.

"As you wish it...Dr. J. The Perfect Soldier will do as commanded." he muttered. "And then that soldier will kill you."

-- -- -- --

The Shinigami crept along the rooftops, in the night. The night was his gown and he wore it with pride.

"Okay, Love.. I hope you don't cry on me." he smiled as he finally approached his target. He slipped in through a higher window and dropped down by his target, not yet touching the floor. Like a spider, he held himself in midair and reached down and lifted the Love's Tear out of it's case. He let out a hiss, his eyes scrunching up and teeth clenched. The dude wasnt kidding when he said it burned.

He clenched his grip on it harder and it became cooler. It felt like he'd stuck his hands in a stream. They felt wet and the water kept running past them. He let out a sigh and smiled.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he pulled himself into a ball. A dagger flew past where his head had been and hit the far wall.

A brunette hiding in the dark narrowed his eyes when the dagger missed. He hurried to a new location and threw a few more before getting a new, higher position and dropping down on top of the cloaked thief.

The God of Death dodged the daggers and then looked as if he were trying to gauge how many opponents he had, just before the 'Perfect Soldier' fell down on him.

He wrapped his arms around the GoD from behind and held him stiffly and strongly as they fell to the floor. He held a bomb of some sort in his mouth, which he then lay lightly on the GoD's shoulder.

"No sudden movements now." he said lowly, dangerously.

The GoD narrowed his eyes, growling at the hold he was in. He could escape one of two ways. He could wait till this guy let down his guard, but that didn't seem to ever happen. And plus, there was a bomb on his shoulder. No sudden moves? Physically, mentally, or both? he wondered.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice still a growl. For you see, the God of Death does not like being between a rock and a hard place. Besides.. this guy reeked of the mansion where Dr. J lived.

"I am the Perfect Soldier." he murmured. "You are a threat to my master's life span. The coward believes you will kill him."

He suddenly realized something that he could not see or hear, taste or smell, or anything at all. But something jolted through his mind.

"Stay away." he whispered in GoD's ear. "He's my kill." it sounded almost like a threat.

Heero let go of GoD and grabbed the bomb, all in one fluid motion. The motion sensors kicked in and he tossed it at the Love's Teardrop. The bomb exploded, and soon, fragments of the jewel were seen on the floor as the smoke cleared.  
"You're job is failed, go home and stay away." he ordered coldly, ignoring the surprise of the other man, "This is my mission to complete."

And with that, the brunette disappeared into the shadows and was gone.

Duo sat on the ground and looked at the gem fragments all around him. He looked around in fear. Where was he? He gasped when he looked back at the jewel.

"The Love's Tear!" he cried, picking some up and cutting his fingers. He knew he'd come to steal this. What.. What happened? And that teen.. but..

"I.. I failed?" he looked up, his eyes flashing between two different shades. "I.. I never fail." his voice dropped low and deadly. "The Perfect Soldier, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

GoD dropped down from the ceiling in front of Dr. J. The man gasped and seemed to shrink back in his seat.

"Evening, Dr. J." GoD began simply. "I'm afraid the Love's Tear has been destroyed.. by a man who called himself 'The Perfect Soldier'." he lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes.

–

A buzzer went off, bathing the dark room in red. Cobalt blue eyes shot open and he stood from the bed, already clothed to go.

'That moronic thief. I told him to stay away.' he growled lowly, opening the door to let the light in.

–

"Who cares? I sent you to do a job! And you failed me." Dr. J accused.

"You betrayed me...sir." he said the title mockingly, bowing to increase the mock. "I warned you against that."

"Oh really?" Dr. J smirked as a shadow dropped in from the ceiling.

For the first time, GoD got a good look at his attacker. Cobalt blue eyes and messy brown hair. He wore a somewhat loose black shirt and similar pants, a belt around his waist and a black cloak over all of it. His hands were gloved, but the fingers were not. His shoes were large boots, but the teen made no noise when he moved.

"You! The Perfect Soldier!" GoD pointed, a glare forming on his face.

"Me." he said calmly, no emotion in his voice. "I told you to stay away, did I not? It is my job to protect my master, no matter their age." he said in the same toneless voice.

'This boy...He is...abnormal...' Heero thought, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought. 'I would rather not kill him until I figure out what that abnormality is...'

He reached into his jacket and suddenly tossed daggers at GoD, causing the boy to dodge to the left. He continued this pattern until they were forced out of the window and had landed on the roof of the building next door, out of sight from Dr. J's place. He then suddenly stopped.

"Wait." he raised a hand when GoD went to attack.

"What the hell?" GoD growled. "I don't get you! First you attack me and then you tell me to stop! What's your problem?"  
Heero stood ever graceful and yet emotionless. He seemed to tilt slightly to his left.

Duo also tilted in interest and confusion. He blinked and would have clearly shown his interest if not for his mask and his darker side holding it back.

"Hey. Who are you anyway? And I don't mean 'the Perfect Soldier' either. I want a name this time." he nodded like it was a 'heads up' comment.

"I suppose I don't have a name." the teen started. "I've switched a few times already..."

Duo seemed confused, and he tilted his head to show it.

"I guess one could call me...Nothing." he shrugged. "I was once called Odin, but before that I had no name. There had been no time to give one to me. Now...now my name is a mockery to all those who stand for peace." he lifted his right hand to stare at it emotionlessly.

"Heero... Yuy... What a pathetic human you turned out to be." he cursed at himself, with a bit of hate slipping out.

Duo and GoD seemed interested in the news they had received.

"I...do not wish to fight you, but my master commands that I kill you. You are a threat to his existence, a threat to the survival of a weak and pathetic man." his voice was emotionless once again. "You intrigue me...God of Death, Shinigami. The man with two names, the duo." he smiled an ironic smile. "I do not wish to know the name of a boy with no purpose but to die. But if you should give it to me, I would be lucky to know the name of an...abnormality." he extended his right hand and brushed his fingers against Duo's left cheek.

It seemed that inwardly, he was amazed. The skin was so soft, but it wasn't all that clean. He could feel the harshness radiating off of this boy. And for the first time, he was glad that his gloves did not cover his fingers. The skin of a human, touched by the hand of a machine. A creature bred for the only purpose of killing. It felt nice.

Heero withdrew his hand slowly, as if none of those thoughts had ever passed through his mind, and awaited an answer.

'No name..' Duo breathed. GoD watched with cold eyes as Heero spoke. So.. his name was a mockery to all peace lovers?

'Way to show hate for a man.' he remarked.

"Then we don't have to.. What am I saying? You made me fail." GoD took over in the speech, his voice changing ever so much with the switch. He even took a step back when Heero called them 'the duo'.

Heero ignored him and reached forward. His fingers tingled the skin and as GoD stood, trying to be emotionless like Heero, Duo closed his eyes and leaned slightly, just ever so slightly, to the touch. It was like the fingers had never felt another human's touch before.

The fingers curved slightly, as though wanting to cup his cheek even with the fabric covering most of his upper face. Duo let out a long breath as the fingers were drawn, temptingly slow, away from him.

"My name.." he began softly. GoD mentally shook himself. "I am the God of Death.. I guess, like you, I too had many names. Once, I was called Brandon Shay. Now they call me.." he let it hang, turning his gaze to the side as though cursing himself for revealing so much.

"I.. don't take kindly to people ruining my fun." He started over. "But I only go where my jobs take me. You'd better hope.. that we don't meet again, Heero Yuy." he hissed out. Duo broke through his mind's barrier and gave him a 'that's right, suck on that' smirk just before he vanished with a flash of his cloak.

–

In a dark room, Heero Yuy sat on his bed, still wearing the clothes from earlier. He now had wounds too, for letting GoD get away. But for some reason, he didn't care anymore.

"I suppose I wouldn't care, even if I died." he muttered to himself in the dark.

_"You'd better hope...that we don't meet again." _

'I go where my job takes me too...You are my job now...Duo.' he thought with a strange form of sadness tinging it.

"My...abnormality..." he lowered his cobalt eyes to the bedspread again, and just sat there. He never _really_ slept, but this way close enough.

–

"He may need to be retaught." a man in another dark room reported, looking away from the monitors.

"Yes sir." the men in the room with him chorused.

–

A few days later, Duo could be found tinkering away at some new little machine. This particular one would clean his room, the lazy sucker.

He sat outside and smiled when he finished. He looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare.  
'Heero Yuy.' he let out a long breath.

_'So.. You're still on about him?' _His other voice mocked.

"Leave me alone. I still have a few hours of sunlight left, don't I?" Duo smiled, not really minding but pretending he did.

_'Maybe. But I still have a job tonight.'_ GoD vanished back into the mind and Duo relaxed back in his chair. He wondered if he'd ever meet Heero again. He seemed.. so distant. It made Duo want to poke him.. Just to see if he was even human.

–

A man took down four bodyguards without them ever hearing him. He slipped into the mansion and executed the master of the household. Finally, the glory of a finished job.

With that done, he began his escape across the roofs. Easy, since only dead men knew he'd come in. He only stopped when a menacing figure stood in his path. Inside, Duo smiled. It was Heero. But he froze. Something was.. different.

Icy cold cobalt blue eyes stared out at the brunette. His braid was flowing in the wind, but Heero did not recognize him. His 'reteaching' had gone well it seemed.

"I cannot let you escape." he said almost as if he were a robot.

Heero tossed three daggers at GoD, which he dodged. He then tossed a small bomb to the left of where GoD had been, so that the thief landed on it and set it off.

GoD managed to not hit the bomb by spreading out like some sort of freakish spider over top of it. When he stood back up, Heero took out his gun and shot.

GoD gasped as the bullet shot and caught him on the shoulder and then another bullet grazed his cheek. As this second one hit, everything changed. Duo gasped, falling back on the roof from the force and he grabbed his elbow.

'Shinigami.. where are you..?' Duo ask, inwardly crying and trying desperately not to on the outside. He got no response, almost as if GoD had been frightened into a frozen state.

He could hear the footsteps walking closer and the gun clicking into position as Heero got closer. He felt the blood running down his cheek and through his fingers.

"Stay away!" he bit out, trying to sound like GoD. Heero stopped walking when he reached Duo's elbow, of the arm that had been shot. He looked down with emotionless, sharp eyes and raised his gun so that Duo was staring down the barrel.  
Duo squinted his eyes shut and turned his head away only slightly, still trying to be brave like he was supposed to be.

"I don't understand.. Heero." he whispered.

Heero's finger faltered in pulling the trigger, causing him to drop the gun. The sound resounded in their ears hollowly and Heero could suddenly smell the blood he'd brought forth from Duo's shoulder and cheek.

Duo didn't open his eyes or look up at Heero until the perfect soldier was kneeling next to him. Heero's eyes seemed searching, confused.

"I don't understand either." Heero breathed out as his hand caressed Duo's cheek, getting the blood on his fingers and gloves. "An...abnormality..." His eyes seemed to remember something. "Duo...My double named difference."

Heero carefully set his hand on Duo's injured shoulder, leaning in and placing his head on Duo's chest.

"I don't know anything anymore." he muttered. "What am I?"

Duo watched Heero. There was a glint in his eyes. Some form of recognizing. So.. this was the Heero he knew, if only slightly. Did he have another self, like Duo? Doubted.

He moved his uninjured arm to try and comfort Heero. He wouldn't be surprised if Heero could hear two heartbeats.. if GoD was even still in there. He hadn't resurfaced or even become known again yet.

"Duo...?" said brunette sighed. "I thought I was the God of Death." he shoulder stung but Heero's body heat surrounded it and Duo couldn't feel it as much.

Heero looked up at him. Duo was his actual name? He felt blood on his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I feel no guilt for this wound." he nodded to the shoulder. "I feel very little of anything really. So do not expect compassion or fear, or mercy."

Duo's eyes were so beautiful. He was sure that the man behind the mask was just as beautiful. Just as innocent as the gaze Duo had fixed on him. Heero lifted his left hand, his right on Duo's shoulder, and slowly removed the mask. He slid it off and held it to the side, staring at Duo's soft features.

Duo gasped, but it was cut off as Heero captured Duo's lips in a kiss. Heero pulled away and stood, backing away with the mask in his hand. His eyes held little to no emotion.

"Do not expect me to feel for you." A part of Heero was still loyal to those who 'taught' him, while the other wanted nothing more than to go with this...Duo. "I'll keep this, as a reminder. But please stay away." His eyes flickered to those of a man with emotions for the briefest of moments as he motioned to the mask in his hand. "Please."

With that, Heero ran off, blood coating his hands and the mask hidden safely away in his coat pocket. He landed in front of a man wearing a white lab coat.

"Is he dead?" Dr. J asked.

"I shot him." Heero replied truthfully, and without emotion. Dr. J smirked.

"Good. Now go back to your room." he waved Heero away and the brunette disappeared into the darkness once again.

–

Duo suppressed a small scream and it came out as a low grunt.

"Oh stop being a baby about it." Sally mumble as she cleaned the bullet wound. Duo could feel the tears at the edges of his eyes.

"Actually.. I'm just surprised. This is a real bullet wound. But I've never seen you get hurt before." she spoke in a whisper. When Duo got a scrape or a small cut, maybe broke a finger, he never needed help. He'd always pushed her away when she tried to help him out.

She guessed it was because of Hilde. The young woman had been the only one to help Duo after the fire that killed his family. She had been the first one to meet the shinigami inside of him. She'd built weapons and gizmos just like Duo and Sally believed this was one reason why he liked to do it so much.

Mercenaries sent to kill the god of death found their home and, upon finding Hilde making weapons GoD had been seen using, they ultimately thought she was GoD and killed her on sight. Duo had returned home to find it destroyed and Hilde, dead.

Sally assumed Duo didn't want another Hilde and so he kept people from helping.. but he'd collapsed in her doorway, crying. His arm was seriously injured and he'd lost his mask on the way.

"Duo.. wont you tell me how it happened?" she asked. Duo grunted.

"The Shinigami deserted me when I was shot..." Duo answered shortly. His mind wandered to the events he remembered. The mask was ripped off. A brief kiss. The emotion that flashed in his eyes.

'I know there's something there.'

–

Heero looked to his right hand and slowly removed the glove. The blood had been washed off, and he tossed his glove to the side as he held his right hand in his left.

_'What are these..._emotions _that have begun to surface? I don't understand. Why does he affect me this way?'_

Heero was surprised to find an answer coming back at him. A child's voice, _his_ voice.

_"Because you want to help him."_ It said quietly, but without doubt to the truth. _"It scares you, knowing that inside of yourself are the things called emotions that you've been told are a weakness. It confuses you to think you might care for someone else's feelings."_

_'I've grown up, not caring.'_ He thought in argument. He could even _see_ the little version of him shake his head.

_"No. You just learned not to, it was too painful."_

The little version of him dissolved back into the depths of his twisted mind and he sighed. Was that part of himself right? Somehow and for some reason, he believed it.

"I'm a contradictory in and of myself." he whispered out loud.

_'I'm leaving. Tonight.'_ His cobalt blue eyes flashed dangerously, but no one was in his dark room to see them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next night, Duo smiled up at Sally, his arm in a makeshift sling.

"Hey thanks. I didn't mean to have to get you involved in my stupid mental issues." he apologized.

"If you pulled your head out of your butt anytime, you'd notice I've been trying to get involved since before Hilde." Sally hit him on the head. Duo whined.

"But..!"

"But nothin! You need to stop listening to that stupid Shinigami and make your own decisions once in a while." This caused Duo to smile as well.

"Ya well.. I better head home now. Oh! Can I have a pie tomorrow?" he asked and Sally sighed, shaking her head, but she gave him an affirmative. "Cool. See ya later, Sally."

Duo left happily and Sally was once again surprised at his strength. Duo shook slightly in the cool air and he felt a slight tingle run down his back as he made his way back to his house in this dark he was normally so used to.

He stopped to cast a look around his surroundings. He swore he was being watched. He shrugged it off and continued to his home. He had a little difficulty opening the gate to the junkyard, which Sally had probably closed yesterday while he slept at her house.

He walked past the piled of metal noting to check one because it seemed there was something new and interesting in it.

He entered his house and closed the door, setting his folded thief clothes on his bed. He smiled down at his new clothes, which Sally had bought just for him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Duo raised an eyebrow as he went to open the door.

– – – –

Heero looked up from his spot over a store. He'd been planning on stealing some food, but across the street the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

_'Duo...'_ he thought, following the boy with his eyes.

It was unmistakable. That was Duo alright. He continued following the braided brunette, and hid when Duo looked around. It seemed that Duo knew he was being followed.

Heero followed the braid until it disappeared in a door and then he landed in front of said door. He saw, through the window, Duo set out some clothes.

_Knock knock!_

He waited for Duo to open the door and wasn't surprised for the gasp. Heero's eyes traveled to the sling.

"I wasn't aware that the gun wound needed a sling." he said simply, not caring much about Duo's still shocked face.

"You're...not here to finish me?" Duo seemed confused.

Heero fished the mask from his cloak's pocket and handed it back.

"I kept this as a reminder." he said, feeling a sadness overcome him when the mask slipped from between his fingers when Duo took it slowly. "Can I come in?"

It may have been lingering shock, but Duo let him in and Heero winced. The light was extremely bright to someone who didn't see much light, save for when he was being 'taught.' He was usually stuck in his 'bedroom' when at Dr. J's and he worked assasination's at night.

"Why are you here?" Duo asked, laying his mask on his other clothes. Heero seemed stuck on not answering that question and restated a previous one.

"Why are you wearing a sling?" he asked.

"Sally." Duo stated simply. "Said I'd ruin my arm if I had it free to use. Apparently I work too much." Duo stood where he was, watching as Heero squinted and looked around.

Half of the main room was covered in a makeshift workshop and his current project hadn't been completed yet. The other half was basically a living room that broke off to his kitchen/dining room and also broke off to his bedroom and bathroom. It was a relatively small house.

Duo wondered why Heero had come if not to kill him. Since Heero didn't want to answer that but obviously put two and two together to figure out who he was...

"How did you find me?" he asked. "Why me?"

Heero looked away from the brightness to look at Duo and had a strange desire welling up inside of him.

_'Smile?'_ he named it, but did not 'smile.'

"I followed you from a bakery." he said bluntly, turning from Duo and picking up a piece of Duo's metalworkings and examining it. "It was pretty hard to not know who you are, once you've been met."  
Heero found that 'smiling' was somehow getting harder and harder to _not_ do.

'I knew it! Someone _was_ watching me!' Duo congratulated himself.

"Ya. I guess so." Dup turned his head to look at Heero and his braid caught his eye.

"All cause of the braid, huh?" he asked. He smiled and then held the braid in his hands, looking at in with consideration. "Maybe I should cut it off...?"

Heero's eyes widened and he dropped the metal onto the cloth on the table. He was suddenly at Duo's side, holding the braid and Duo's hand far apart.

"No!"

He blinked. Duo blinked. And for a moment, all they did was blink. Then Heero carefully laid Duo's braid down Duo's back and released the brunette's hands.

"You shouldn't..." He said, trying to go back to uncaring. "How would I find you if you did?" he asked, then realized what he'd said.

_'Stupid emotions...'_ he cursed them. They were uncontrollable. And he'd never had to deal with them before. _'Why do you effect me so?'_ he asked in his head once more.

Duo smiled, unaware of Heero's inner conflict. Heero was starting to show emotion like he had the night before just before he'd left. That's all that mattered to him.

"Alright! You win." he agreed, playfully flicking his head and causing the braid to toss around a little. "But only cause _you_ told me not to."

Duo walked over to the table and put the metal back in the proper position. He was slightly picky when it came to his machines.

"So if I get caught because of it.. I expect to blame you. And you're gonna save me.. right?" he asked, turning back to look at Heero with a cutely innocent questioning look on.

Heero paused, and inwardly nodded.

"Yes, I suppose. I would." he then shook himself. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Duo blinked, obviously confused at the sudden change of topic, and slightly put-off at the little concern. Duo tried to shrug off his dispointment as he nodded.

"Ya. What do you usually eat?" he asked. Heero watched him as he walked into what was the kitchen before he followed.  
"I eat what I'm given." he answered truthfully. Duo faltered, unsure of what to make since that didn't tell him anything.

"Any preferences?" he tried again. Heero seemed to contemplate it momentarily before he nodded slightly.

"Fruit." Duo dead panned and looked over his shoulder at Heero. That didn't help either, but if it was fruit he wanted, it was fruit he'd get.

– – – –

Heero sat on the couch, later that night when the lights had been turned off. Duo had made it a comfortable bed, but he hardly slept anyway. From here, he could see the light in Duo's bedroom as it turned off. Duo was going to sleep, finally.

_'I can't stay.'_ he forced it upon himself. _'I need to keep on track and remember...Dr. J will come after me. He'll send everyone he can. Duo is in danger, just from me being here. Not to mention his own record.'_

Heero leaned back against the couch.

_'I need to fight these...these_ emotions _and get back to kill my mas-Dr. J.'_ he spat the name like poison in his own mind.

He stood and silently walked to Duo's bedroom door, opening it and walking to the braided boy's bedside. Duo was sleeping soundly already and the sight of his innocent, sleeping face just made it harder for Heero to leave. He pressed his lips to Duo's for a second time and tried remembering it, the feel and taste of _Duo_.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, disappearing out the window and along rooftops.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Heero?" Duo asked, peeking his head into the living room. He blinked in confusion when the teen was nowhere to be found.

"Heero?" he checked the kitchen before hurrying outside and leaping around his junk piles, searching for the lost brunette.

'Where could he have gone?' Duo fretted and slid down one pile till his feet met the ground and he took off through the open gate.  
– – – –

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Hold on, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sally opened her door to a slightly distraught looking Duo.

Duo had dressed in slack jeans and a black t-shirt. He was breathing heavy from running the whole way and jumping around his 'junk'.

"Duo? What's wrong?.. It's early." she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Have you seen a guy about so high.." his hand flew to just above his own head. "..short hair.." he pulled his braid up out of view. "..cobalt blue eyes, kinda dark and cold but not really? Cause you know, he's not really mean, he just looks like it. And I figured he may have come here since you live next door to your bakery and he hasn't had breakfast so he must be hungry and.. He can't go on without breakfast, who could? I can't find him, Sally! You gotta help me!" Duo finished, very fast and relieving himself of more air.

Sally stared at him for a minute more, unsure if she understood most of it. Then she blinked a few times, follow by Duo jumping in place.

"Did you drink coffee this morning?" Sally asked. Duo shook his head. "Chocolate?" again Duo shook his head. "Suga..."

"Sally I really don't have time for this!" Duo sighed exasperatedly. "I lost my friend and since he obviously isn't here, I need to get going. I'll just see you later, alright? Bye!" Duo tried to hurry off but Sally caught a hold of his pony tail, catching him like a puppy on a leash.

"Friend? You got, and lost, a friend between when you left last night and this morning?" she asked. Duo turned his head over his shoulder, chewing on his shirt with anime tears running from chibi eyes and nodding a lot.

"Come on.. Wait inside while I change clothes and then I'll help you look." she knew she could argue that this friend was just a dream, but there was no arguing with that face.

– – –

Cobalt blue eyes closed and he brought his cape up over himself to block out the light. His back was to a chimney on the roof of a house, out of the eyes of people. His cloak was covering his entire body, hiding him from the sun. After living in a dark room for most of his life, it was too bright...

He vaguely remembered reading about a creature called a 'vampire' that couldn't live in the light. Heero supposed he was some sort of vampire, because he couldn't live with that light...A light he called his abnormality.

Heero reached into one of his pockets, his arms being inside of his new den as well, and pulled out a mask. It had been on a table next to Duo's bed.

_"Do not expect me to feel for you."_

He closed his eyes and let the familiar darkness overtake him, listening to the sounds of everyday life outside of his cloak den.

– – –

"Duo, we've search all of downtown." Sally sighed. If this friend had really run away, he could be anywhere.

"Fine. Then we'll try uptown.. and then the roofs. He'd probably be inside or somewhere dark.. Okay so maybe not the roofs..." Duo paused. Sally stopped quickly so she didn't run into the teen.

"What? What is it?" she asked. Duo turned to her but instead of the simple childish, worried eyes she seen all day.. she saw the malicious, devious eyes of the Shinigami she'd only met once before.

"I'm baaack." he smiled.

"What?" Sally took a step back. The air he was giving off was like standing too close to a murderer.. which he was but lets not get technical.

"Didn't you hear? Just now. Someone's looking for me. I've got a job tonight." GoD smirked, happy. Sally glared, about ready to slap him. Suddenly the eyes went back to normal and Duo looked around, confused.

"So... what are we standing around for?" Duo asked, looking up at her impatiently. Sally stopped glaring and sighed. This was stressful.

"Duo, have you heard from that shinigami lately?" she asked as they hurried along again.

"No. Actually, I havent heard from him since I was shot."Duo looked down an alleyway.

"Hm.." Sally nodded. "Be careful tonight.. alright?"  
Duo stopped and looked at her. Be careful? If the shinigami was gone, wasn't that good? He wasn't going to take anymore jobs anyway. He was done with this career. However, Sally's face was serious and he smiled, nodding.

"Alright."

– – –

Duo said goodbye to Sally and entered his house. With him, he carried the dark purple mask he'd made yesterday when he was stuck at Sally's. He wanted black but Sally didn't have any black and refused to go buy some just for him. He went to set the mask by his clothing when he noticed the other one was gone.

'Heero?' he wondered.

'Oh shut up.' he heard back before he fell conscious. GoD smirked at his new power of control and changed quickly. He felt he needed to make up for his lost night.  
– – –

The sun set slowly, the stars blinking brightly in the sky. Two arms shot into the sleeves of a cloak and then it fell open to hang as it usually would around the slim form of the Perfect Soldier.

_'Tonight Dr. J. Tonight you die.'_ he clenched his hands into fists and stood, scanning the area.

It wouldn't be hard to reach Dr. J's abode. He could kill the man before anyone realized what had happened. After that...

"After that I won't have to kill anyone ever again." he said resolutely.

Just before he started towards Dr. J's, a shadow on the buildings across the street from him caught his eye and he turned, eyes flashing. The God of Death...

"Duo." he whispered to the softly to the wind, taking off in that direction instead.

He landed on the ground and was about to take off for the roofs across the street when he stopped.

_'Why do I care? He's doing what theives do. I shouldn't care about him!_ he yelled at himself.

Voice caught his attention and he darted into a nearby alley to hide as they passed.

"We'd best hurry, or the boss's plan is going to fail." he heard one say before he was off in his own world again.

_'I have my own job to do. I need to kill Dr. J and everyone else in that facility._

"Yea, and after this, we'll be rich from the price on this guy's head." the second of three said in a joyful whisper.

_'I'll see Duo tomorrow night anyway...Wait, I will?'_ he blinked in confusion. _'Yes...Yes I will...I still need to find out what is so different about him. What the secret is behind the God of Death, the-'_

"Stop talking so animatedly about the boss's plan to capture and turn in the Shinigami." the third, more dangerous looking one warned.

Heero's eyes widened and he dashed out in front of the three, slicing the throats of the first two and pinning the third to the wall. The goon gasped.

"Say that again." Heero's eyes were dangerous, and the only part of him that the goon could see in this lighting.

"Sh-shinigami...The God of Death. Our boss...he called out the thief and is going to capture him to sell to the officers. Please...be merciful." and the once intimidating man was reduced to begging for his life.

Heero's eyes flashed again and he slit that man's throat too. Nearly painless deaths. Heero took a mask out of his pocket and put it on before he took off the way the God of Death had earlier.  
– – –

Unlike a usual day, GoD didn't feel like using a hologram. In fact, he'd left all of Duo's stupid machines at the house. Duo had fallen in love with the enemy and he wouldn't forgive him.

"Good evening." his new employer greeted when he dropped from the ceiling. "So you're the God of Death?" he asked, skeptical.

"There is only one." GoD replied, kneeling on the ground. He thought he heard something but he wasn't quite sure what or where it was.

"Good. Then you'll excuse me for skipping the formalities and your normal speech, wont you?" the fat man in charge chuckled. GoD glared up through his mask and his eyes shifted slightly. He didn't like this. Something was wrong.

Strangely, it wasn't his own mind telling him this. Had Duo broken through?

The fat man snapped his fingers and the floor beneath GoD shattered, falling away. Below was a net that would save him just before he landed in the crocodile waters. However, GoD wasn't one to be messed with.

He easily leapt out of the way as soon as the floor fell. However, taking the time to look back gave the opportunity to release more traps. He rolled out of the way of throwing knives and jumped to his feet.  
Men appeared in front of him and he glared, turning and running the other way. He skidded to a halt when more floor fell, cutting him off from running. He smirked and went to jump across the holes when a net caught him in mid-air.

He growled as the net hung above the water but high enough so everyone could see him struggle to get out.

"Ha ha ha. Struggle all you want, but those are wire ropes. All you're doing is hurting yourself." the man leaned back in his chair to watch.

GoD let out a growl like a caged wild cat and changed his strategy to trying to get at the man in his seat, looking so smug. He gasped as he watched his arm hit the wire hard. He hadn't even felt it..

Blood dripped from his new wound and fell down, farther and farther until it hit the water. For once in his life, the shinigami was scared. Not for himself, which really surprised him, but for Duo.

He took the time to turn and notice the cuts he'd made by trying to escape.. and the few scars he'd given the boy through the years. A sudden rage gripped him and he snarled, turning back to the man.

"You sick bastard." the man had no idea why he was being called such, but he was slowly killing an innocent young man.

The fat man smirked before he motioned to the net and it was electrocuted just enough to knock out it's prisoner.

– – –

Heero landed on the ground inside the building and looked around. It was foreboding.

"You sick bastard!" he turned his head and saw Duo hanging in mid-air above a hole in a net, unconscious after a jolt of electricity ran through it.

His eyes dilated. A wire net. Duo had many cuts and Heero could now see previous wounds through the holes created in the outfit he wore. The man in the seat was Vicktor Degraun. Dr. J found him of little value. Heero glanced around the room.

6 men were hidden in the shadows, 2 in plain sight near Duo's prison, and then there was Vicktor. Was Vicktor short on men or was this another trap? It didn't matter, Heero skirted the edge of the room and took out the men in hiding without them making a noise.

"I'd suggest you let him go. If you have any desire to live." Heero's voice echoed in the room and those in it paused.

"Who's that? Who are you?" Vicktor Sir Fat growled out in fear, masked as anger. "Go find him!"

The two men ran into the shadows to find Heero and they found him. He smirked at them before they were dead with not much more than a grunt.

"I don't repeat myself Sir Degraun." he said calmly. "You've lost your only chance at life. And if I don't kill you...I'm sure the Shinigami you have caged will have no quarrels in doing it himself."

"Come out and show yourself!" the fast man growled and GoD...well, he was out cold.

Heero stepped hard enough that his steps were heard and hid his dagger in his cloak as he came into view.

– – – – – –


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Closed eyes squinted a bit as a cold breeze blew past and he curled closer to the warmth that was carrying him. Duo blinked open his eyes, his face buried into someone's chest. His fists had clenched a hold of the shirt of his savior.

He groaned, feeling the tingle of all his scrapes and cuts. A soft grunt replied and he looked out of the corners of his eyes to see who it was carrying him. His own mask covered the person's face but the cobalt blue eyes gave it all away.

"H-Heero...?" he asked. He felt tired. The last he remembered, the Shinigami had returned and had taken over. After that he saw a large room and many men were around him. But that was about it. "What happened?" he asked weakly.

Heero was just entering Duo's house. He remained silent as he walked into Duo's room and set the boy gently on the mattress.

Heero removed the mask he was wearing and set it on the bedside table along with Duo's. He grunted lowly and knelt next to Duo's head.

"I saved you this time. But I have my own mission to complete and trust me when I say that it won't happen again." he said as coldly as he could with Duo in the condition he was.

Duo smiled at him before he fell unconscious again and Heero took to cleaning the many cuts along Duo's body. There was even some blood in his hair.

_'Beautiful hair...'_ Heero thought before he growled at himself and continued his job of cleaning cuts and bandaging.

– – –

'Do not expect me to feel for you.'

Heero smiled at Duo before turning and walking away. Duo gasped, standing in the dark. He tried to call out for the soldier to come back but his legs and voice refused to work.

And then.. he saw red.  
– – – 

"Heero!" Duo called in his sleep. Heero, who had been on the roof, slid in the open window and paused.

Had he just heard Duo? He hurried to Duo's room, where said boy was fidgeting slightly in his sleep. He was at his side in seconds, cursing himself.

"Duo?" he asked. He leaned over Duo.  
"Heero!" Duo's eyes opened and he shot up. His eyes stayed wide as he realized he'd sat up, right into a kiss.

_"Do not expect me to feel for you.'_ the line that haunted Heero everyday now.

Heero's eyes widened, Duo's too, when they were suddenly kissing. But for some reason, Heero didn't protest. He pushed Duo down, so that he was laying on the bed again, but did not break the kiss. It was a deep kiss without him needing to do much but kiss.

Heero pulled back for a moment, letting them breathe, and then went in for another kiss. It lasted a bit, and he realized why he'd kissed Duo before he left. The thought made him pull back and he left the room through the window, going up to the roof.

_'I want to remember what he tastes like. I need to remember what it feels like. I am desperately...'_ something in him would not let him finish that sentence.

"Dr. J still holds power over me." he whispered his slight epiphany.

His eyes looked over the city and his head hurt when he saw the lights on.

"Duo..." he managed. "Save me."

Inside, Duo had no idea that the Perfect Soldier had almost literally disappeared.

– – –

Duo saw Heero jumping the rooftops and landing before a familiar man garbed in a white suit. And it ended in a flash of black and Heero in pain. Such a familiar black..  
– –

Duo opened his eyes again, slower this time. How strange.. three dreams. One in which Heero left him and pain had filled his body. A second in which Heero had kissed him breathless.. and a third.. another one with Heero leaving and in danger. Yet this one was different from the others.

"The first one already happened.." Duo talked to himself. "And that second one.. felt so.. real." he felt his lips and gasped, sitting up.

"Heero?" he called, walking around. Entering back to his room he saw the window open and covered his mouth. Had Heero really..?

Duo grabbed a black overcoat, more like a trenchcoat, and found himself on his roof out the window like Heero had. He wrapped his arms around his body and flinched slightly. It still hurt to move.

'Duo... Save me.' Duo's eyes opened, determined and fierce, yet not GoD.

"Heero." he began a trek along the rooftops, imagining Heero was only two a head of him. So much so that he actually started to believe he could see him. He didn't know where he was going until he saw the home of the one and only Dr. J coming into view.

'GoD. If ever there were a time I wish you were on my side.. it would be now.' Duo took a moment to silently pray before he found himself leaping a large space between the last house and Dr. J's place. He grunted and fell to one knee for a moment, fighting the urge to just fall over.

"Heero.." he said and the word made him stand up, almost as if Heero himself had yelled at him to do so.

– – –

Heero walked calmly, it seemed, into the middle of a room. No lights were on, the power was not on. But he could see and this place had many bad memories.

"Dr. J." he nodded to the man standing in front of him.

"Feh. Took you long enough to get back here. Your teachings seem to have less of an effect than usual." he sneered in the dark, knowing Heero could see him.

"It's...abnormal, yes?" he said in his usual tone. "My mind seems to be directly linked to here...I can't seem...to stay away."

"And for good reason. I can't have my best weapon in someone else's hands, now can I?" Dr. J remarked. Heero sneered right back at him.

"You fool." he said coldly. "I've been someone else's for days now. I've been waiting my entire life for them, I can...I can _feel_ it."

"Petty things, feelings." Dr. J scoffed, raising his hand. Heero's eyes traveled to the control he hand in his hand and wondered momentarily what that button would activate.

"Dr." he gasped just before the button was pressed and the sunlights came on. Their brightness blinded him and he fell down.

"My Perfect Soldier and his one flaw. A weakness to light. A _deadly_ weakness." he laughed. "You were trained for nighttime murders. In this lighting, I wouldn't be surprised if you went blind!"

"Blind or not..." Heero muttered, and somehow...it even hurt to talk. "I'll still break this hold you have on me...I'll still kill you!" Dr. J just laughed.

"Kill me? You can hardly move the pain to your eyes is so bad."

_'Duo!_ he called in his mind. _'Duo help me...Please...I need you...I..._ he gasped softly, in pain or realization it was unknown.

"I love Duo..." he managed to breathe out. Opening his eyes, the pain increased and all coherent thought left him, all he knew was that he was likely never going to see Duo ever again.

– – –


	6. Chapter 6

Onee-chan #2 :: Sorry for the lateness. Onee-chan (who just so happens to actually be my _younger_ sister) was supposed to update this. But never got around to it. I started reading and went 'Why not?' so I'm updating for you happy people! I hope you haven't given up on this yet!

Disclaimer :: We don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. We do 'own' the roll play this comes from though. -smile- On with the story/roll play!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Duo slipped in somehow. It seemed most of the guards were already out cold. He was even more reassured that Heero was here. Up ahead he could hear some muffled talking a then many clicks as though stadium lights were being lit. A lot of them at that.

Duo notice bright light coming from the room ahead and one of the two double doors was wide open. He flattened himself against the closed door and tried to peek in but the lights were brighter than he thought.

He shut his eyes and looked down the hallway as it lit itself up. His eyes opened and widened as he could hear Heero's voice from inside the room. But that room was so bright! How was Heero in there..?!

Duo began to panic. Heero!

"Kill me? You can hardly move the pain to your eyes is so bad." he could hear Dr. J. That's why the layout of this place wasn't so strange.. Hadn't GoD been here a few times?

"I love Duo..." Duo shut his eyes, gasping. That.. that was Heero's voice.. and he sounded like he was in pain. and he said.. he said..

"Heero!" Duo ran to the middle of the room and knelt down by Heero. "Oh my god, are you alright?" Heero squinted up at him, a hard gasp escaping his lips. Duo quickly pulled off his coat and threw it over Heero's head, leaving himself to wear his thieving pants and the many bandages Heero had applied.

Duo smiled as Heero grasped on the edges of it.

"Duo.." he began when a shot rang out and Duo gasped, falling back away from Heero to the ground, hissing.

He held his left shoulder and screamed. He looked to the side and saw a bullet had gone straight into his shoulder. Unlike Heero's bullet which had grazed his shoulder, this one hit dead on.

Duo tried to lay still and will the pain away when a foot came in contact with a previous wound and he was sent to roll twice over, leaving a trail of blood.

"Pathetic. Fine. If my soldier can't kill you. I will. Say goodbye, God of Death." Dr. J stood above him, gun cocking and about to be lifted into place.

Heero stood up and didn't care how stupid he may have looked wearing a coat on his head. He listened and followed Dr. J's voice and Duo's hissing pain. He struck out and heard a slight gasp, felt uneven breath on his hand.

He had almost hit Dr. J in the face. This fact made him smirk, but he frowned inside, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hit dead on anymore. His right hand, the one in front of Dr. J, searched a bit further from the Dr.'s face, finding the gun and turning it to face himself.

"Do you want to die that badly Odin Jr.?" The Dr. asked, finger bending to pull the trigger.

Heero's ears picked up the noise, his hand felt the movement, and he quickly turned the gun again. Dr. J screamed when his wrist cracked as he pulled the trigger. A sense of death overcame the Perfect Solider as he felt life's liquid hit the jacket that covered his head and heard a body hit the ground.

"Duo?" he asked uncertainly, unable to see and not hearing Duo's ragged breathing anymore.

Duo held his breath. Sure, he wanted the pain to leave.. it hurt like hell.. but there was a dead body next to him.

'Oh my god!' Duo's eyes widened. The Shinigami had never stayed around to look at the dead bodies.. this was a whole new experiance and he disliked it.

"Duo?!" Heero's voice rang out again and he sank to the floor to try and find said thief.

"I-I'm alright." Duo managed to smiled although Heero couldn't see. "How are.. your eyes?" he asked, forcing himself to sit up and reach under the jacket to find Heero's face.

Duo pulled his hand back quickly, noticing the red liquid covering his fingers and he stared at it with a mix between fear and wonder etched into his features.

Heero didn't gasp or make any noise at all really. He merely reached forward and grabbed the hand Duo had put under the jacket.

"Duo...You're bleeding. My eyes aren't open, but your hand is covered in blood...You reek of it." he informed the braided brunette, as if he didn't already know. "You need help."

"I know.." Duo leaned his head against Heero's. "So do you.. your.. eyes.." Duo closed his own eyes to stop himself from crying.

Heero's hand searched the air slowly, finding Duo's face and cupping his cheek.

"I'm fine." he nearly swore. One tear ran down Duo's cheek and Heero wiped it away before kissing Duo shortly, as best he could. We they parted, Duo nodded, stopping his tears and found his voice.

"Come on.. I know someone.. She'll help." Duo used Heero's shoulder to stand up and then led them both out, casting one last look back at Dr. J's dead body.

-

"Sally.. Sally wake up.." Duo leaned on the front door. His voice was forceful but soft. He blinked and squinted at the darkness etching at the corners of his mind. When he heard footsteps coming closer, he smiled.

"See Heero.. I told you she could help.." Duo breathed out as the door opened and he fell limply forward. His arm slid away and off of Heero's shoulders and he almost hit the floor before Sally caught him.

"Jesus Christ!" Sally exclaimed, looking from Duo's bloody, exposed shoulder to Heero with a coat over his head. "What is the world is going on?!"

-

"Ah...So you're his friend. We spent a whole day searching for you." Sally sounded mad, but she really wasn't. Her emotions were more leaning towards concerned as she bandaged Duo's shoulder. She'd already cleaned the wound and was somewhat glad that the bullet wasn't still in him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvienence." Heero muttered from his spot on her comfy couch. Sally turned her sad gaze to him.

Heero Yuy's eyes. He'd explained his weakness to light, and she'd found that Duo had mentioned something akin to that a few days ago. She'd examined them as best she could with Heero trying to keep them shut. Finally, Sally had sighed and wrapped his head to keep his eyes covered. It was the best she could do.

"It doesn't much matter." Sally waved it off. "What I really want to know is who did this to you both." she stated angrily.

"He's already dead." Heero bit out forcefully, his head hurting at the mere thought of Dr. J dead. "I killed him."

"But your eyes." Sally rationalized. Heero turned to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been trained for most of my life to be nighttime assassin. Besides pain, it was nothing. I could hear where they were." he said monotonously.

-

Sally had gone to bed and had lain Duo out on her guest bed, being extremely careful of his wound. Heero once again lay on a couch, but this one was many times better than Duo's.

_"You did good."_ Even without his eyes, he could still see his younger self in his mind's eye. _"Now you can both be happy together."_

_'You know that's impossible still.'_ Heero said in a somewhat cold voice. His younger self frowned. _'Duo still has an enemy of his own to fight. It's the first reason I didn't kill him.'_

_"The first of many."_ his younger self smiled, understanding, before he faded away.

That night, Heero Yuy slept, actually slept, for the first time in a long while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Duo didn't open his eyes when he first found himself regaining consciousness. He wanted to stay in the cool darkness that was so calming.

'Calming.' a voice whined. 'It shouldn't be calming, you idiot. You have a serious gun shot wound in your shoulder!'

Duo smirked slightly.

'Ya. No thanks to you. But I'm glad to hear you're fine, traitor.' he responded.

'I didn't ditch you, okay? I'm finding it very hard to find a place back here and you're not helping me with that.'

'Maybe I don't want to. I don't need you.'

'What?'

'I have Heero.. and Heero needs me. He loves me.' Duo replied softly. The shinigami flinched back into his darkness again.

'You... You still need me.. Don't say such stupid things.' and he was gone. Duo was puzzled. Had he sounded.. a little scared there for a second?

-

When Duo finally cracked his eyes open, he noticed a young teen sitting by his bedside, the top half of his face completely wrapped in a few layers of black fabric... black..

Black?! Sally said she didn't have black!

"Heero?" he asked, reaching out and flinching back, noticing his limited movement due to the bandaging and pain. The black mass of cloth turned to look toward him.

"You're awake." Heero said, half in his usual monotone, and half in a very relieved voice, making it sound kinda funny. "You're alive."

Heero tentatively wrapped his arms around Duo. One for the fact that he couldn't see, and Two because he knew Duo was injured on his left side. That shoulder seemed to like getting shot at.

"I was...worried." Heero whispered, seeing no need to raise his voice as he was right next to Duo's ear. He also didn't fully trust his voice, seeing as how the emotion flood gates had been opened last night and it was hard to control them still.

"Me too.." Duo admitted. "I didn't completely believe I'd make it through when I was leaning on Sally's door."

Duo wrapped his uninjured arm around Heero, smiling and loving the feeling.

"You seem to be feeling better.. Was Sally able to help with your eyes at all?" he asked, changing subjects.

"Hmph" was the basic noise that escaped Heero as he pulled away. "That onna(1) says she can't tell if I'll be able to see. She couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to shine her flashlight on my eyes and see the damage."

He lost his 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"She says that I can't use or open my eyes for at least a few more days. Maybe then I'll be able...to see you again." Heero whispered the last part, half hoping Duo hadn't heard, but knowing he had.

Duo sat up and smiled.

"Then we'll do all we can to help them out so you can be sure to see again.. and then we'll have to start getting you used to light. I don't want you to go blind when I turn on a light."

Duo looked to the door and saw Sally standing there, but his mouth kept moving.

"Besides, how could we go anywhere in the day if you can't open your eyes long enough to see anything?!" he asked, a joke in his voice. His mind had a surprise for Heero, the day he got his eyesight back. Ya. That's when he'd tell him.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Dr. J never let me get used to it. He wanted me to have a weakness he could exploit when I 'did wrong.'" Heero explained, turning his head slightly to face Sally.

"Did you need something?" he asked coldly.

"Woa. Lay off the ice there, Mr. Icicles." Sally put her hands up. "Just come to check on Duo. So if you could move yourself for just a moment.. I'd like to redo his bandage. That alright with you?" she asked, more like ordered.

Heero stayed put for a moment before finally moving and letting Sally do her job. She forced Duo to lay back down and removed the current bandages so she could clean and rebandage it.

"ow. Hey that hurt!" Duo whined.

"Wow.. I think I liked it better when you were unconscious." Sally rolled her eyes.

-

That night, Heero sat in the corner of the living room instead of on the couch. His knees were to his chest, his arms around them, and his cloak covering him in his entirety. After all his thoughts of Duo and the mystery woman Sally, and everything else, only one thought still plagued him as he found it impossible to sleep.

_'I hate not being able to see. I'm...scared.'_

-

Duo stared uneasily at the ceiling. He didn't like sitting still like this. So without another thought, Duo hefted himself up and stood. There was nothing wrong with his legs, it was the vibration through his body that hurt.

He walked softly across Sally's comfortable carpet until he got to his doorway and leaned against it slightly, looking into the living room to see if Heero was getting any sleep. He almost panicked when he didn't see the teen on the couch but relaxed again when he saw the black form in the corner.

He made his way to Heero's side and lay a hand on his shoulder, knowing the boy wasn't asleep. His biggest worry was that Heero would flip out and have a dagger in his throat before he even knew who had disturbed him.

Despite his injury, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, Heero in his ball and Duo on his knees. Heero was used to the dark but not being able to see at all.. not night vision or sunlight, it had to be new and unwelcome.. even scary, even to Heero Yuy. After all, he was discovering emotion and fear was an emotion.

"Duo." Heero whispered almost calmly. He let the cloak loose and it laid in folds around Duo's arms. Heero reached out his hand and felt it come into contact with Duo's arm, which he held onto with both hands. "Duo I'm-"

"Scared." Duo finished for him. "I know." he laid his head on Heero's and took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be awake." Heero said suddenly. He apparently still had an 'I don't care about myself' attitude. "You need to heal."

"So do you." Duo argued. "You need to sleep. It'll help your eyes." Duo seemed stubborn and Heero didn't feel like arguing, so he sighed in defeat.

"I can't." he said in a voice he was ashamed of. "I can't sleep."

Duo shook his head and lead Heero back to the bedroom, sitting them both down and holding Heero tightly.

_"Yes you can."_ was the whispered sentence he heard as, surprisingly, darkness took him.


	8. Chapter 8

Onee-chan #2 :: Sorry if the chapters seem short. I'm trying to end them where it seems appropriate. And let me tell you, it's getting harder to find the right spot. Like last chapter, I thought maybe it should end with the first scene of this chapter. But then I thought 'no….This ending is better' so I left it how it is now. But yea, I hope you guys don't mind too much. I know they're short.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 **

Sally walked into her livingroom and set her hands on her hips. Where was that 'Perfect Soldier' guy? He couldn't have gone outside, not in his condition.

Sally decided to tell Duo she'd be in her store if he needed her and maybe she'd look for Heero in the evening when the kid would most likely be on the move. However, as she leaned in the bedroom to see if he was even awake, she couldn't help but smile.

Duo and Heero were both on the bed, Heero curled slightly towards Duo and laying on Duo's mostly uninjured arm while Duo slept and favored his injured shoulder. It was cute, actually, with both of them hurt and all.

She shook her head and left them be as she went to work.

Duo opened one eye and rolled over slightly to look at Heero, his eyes covered by the black blindfolds. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Subconsciously he thought Heero had done the same to him one or two times.

'Good morning, love. I wish you could see the sunrise.'

-

Heero forced himself to wake up, knowing that if he didn't, his body would keep him asleep for more than just a few days. It was something that happened when you rarely slept. Speaking of which, maybe he should tell Duo that and 'hibernate for the winter.'

The thought made him smile and he let out a short laugh. Then he realized that he was alone, even if he couldn't see he could tell that the body of Duo was not next to him.

"Duo?" he asked softly before sitting up and making his way to the edge of the bed without falling off. Once there, he stood and walked until he met the wall, which he used to feel his way out of the room. "Duo? Sally?"

As much as he didn't want to ask, Sally would likely know where Duo went. Heero found the wall turn to a tile like covering and he realized with some surprise that he was in the kitchen. In here, everything was a tiny bit louder and Heero caught the sound of the shower.

_'I need a bath.'_ he realized in a bored manner.

-

Duo sighed and let the warm water wash away the dried blood. He sighed and heard the bathroom door open. He gasped as a hand touched the curtain as though to pull it back.

"Duo?" Heero asked. He dropped his hand and backed off a bit.

"Heero? What.. what are you doing?" Duo asked. Heero, through the curtain, turned his head to the side and felt his way to the counter.

"I was looking for you." he said simply, but not in a very caring way. "I heard the shower running. Since my eyes are covered and I can't see, I didn't think it would matter much if I just walked in. But I'm glad it's you in there, and not her." he had stopped nearly spitting anything that had to do with Sally Po out, but he still didn't like her.

"Oh..." was all it seemed Duo could say.

"I was hoping...that I could get a shower too." Heero nearly whispered, as if trying to not be heard.

"Oh!.. sure! Just.. let me hurry and.." Duo began to try and hurry up his shower while Heero stripped and got in. Duo hadn't even really noticed he had climbed in until his hand was on his shoulder. This caused him to squeak.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked. He'd stripped all clothes but left his blindfold. Duo blushed and looked away, trying not to let his eyes wander.

"Why are you..?" he began, the blush grew.

"I can't see." Heero said plainly. What did that prove!? "...Help me?" Duo stopped blushing and looked straight at where Heero's eyes would be. "please?" Heero asked. Duo sighed as he grabbed a washcloth and soap.

Duo wrapped an arm around Heero and washed his back. Heero took in a deep breath, obviously not used to someone else washing him. When Duo was satisfied, he pulled away and blushed.

Heero took a deep breath after Duo finished his back and then slowly reached out his hands. He placed them on Duo's shoulders in an almost calm manner. The sound of the shower pouring water over their heads let him guess distance and time and he leaned in.

Duo gave a short gasp as Heero captured his lips in a kiss. Heero paused for a moment, waiting for Duo to respond, which he did, and then a spark ran through him that made him want to go just a bit farther. He was about to slip his tongue into Duo's mouth when he pulled away, a heavy blush over his face as he turned away, concentrating on the water and the tiles on the walls and anything but Duo.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"I...don't expect feelings..." he explained, slowly collecting himself. "Don't expect me to-"

"Feel for me. Right?" Duo finished, wrapping his arms around Heero and using a washcloth to clean Heero's chest and shoulders. Heero shuddered.

_"I'm not used to...someone else.."_ he held his eyes tightly shut, turning away from where he guessed Duo's head was as a dark blush covered his face.

Duo turned Heero back to face him, finding it easier if he could see what he'd already gotten. He let his hand fall from Heero's shoulder down his arm, leaving soap suds as he went, and nodded.

"C-can you..?" He began. "It's.." Duo's eyes flashed downward and then away. He wasn't sure if Heero got the message since he didn't seem to mind any of the nakedness or was able to see his eyes drift down and back up.

"Heero..." Duo spoke and Heero looked at where the voice came from. Duo walked closer and wrapped his arm around him again, pressing them both up against the wall and capturing Heero's lips in a kiss.

He couldn't help it.. being alone and so close..

Heero gasped at the feel of tile on his back, but Duo's scent was overpowering his senses and he kissed back. His emotions were running on high and he was brought back to earlier thoughts.

"Duo..." he breathed out in between kisses. "I love you..." He felt Duo smirk against his lips.

"I know." he whispered. Heero vaguely noticed that Duo didn't say he loved him back, but something told him...that Duo couldn't.

Heero opened his eyes, seeing only black, and pushed Duo until they hit the other end of the shower, the other wall. He kissed Duo gently and traced Duo's bottom lip with his tongue, an almost beg for entrance.

Duo let out a slight grunt and parted his lips for Heero. He wanted, so badly, to say those same words in return... but the voice in the back of his head kept them locked up in his safe.

'Heero.. I..' Duo tried but he couldn't even say _that_ out loud. Instead he moaned Heero's name, feeling the shower only reach his feet. The water was washing off Heero's back and cleaning any wounds he had. Ridding them both of the built up grime of these last few painful days.

But neither was thinking of that as they kissed. It was the farthest thing in Duo's mind. He just wanted to melt into the kiss.

Heero loved it and wanted to hear his name moaned again. He pressed closer to Duo and gasped, backing away suddenly. He had to use all of his will power, but he managed to do it.

"D-duo..." he breathed out, for some reason unable to get any air into his lungs. "We...we can't do this. We have to stop."

His chest hurt and he turned to face the water, the cloth thoroughly soaking by that point but he didn't care.

Duo gasped for air as he collected himself. He had to hold onto this one foot long bar on the wall just to keep standing. He let his head fall back against the wall.

'We cant.. cant do.. this? What's this?' his clouded mind asked. Then it registered and his eyes widened.

"I..." he stopped. He was going to say 'I know.' but he didn't. "It's... the shinigami, isn't it?" he asked, closing his eyes and wanted to slide to the floor, if only it were the floor and not a bathtub.

"Shinigami..." Heero whispered. "He's the reason I met you, and for that I'm grateful...But Duo." he looked over his shoulder at the boy, even though he couldn't see. He paused, thinking over his words before he spoke again. "Do you still need him?"

Heero slowly reached out and found the faucet, turning off the water and reluctantly leaving the shower. Duo slid down the wall and sat in the tub for a moment before following. But by then, Heero had already dried and gone back into Duo's room, wrapped in a towel.

* * *

Onee-chan #2: If ever you're confused about the point of view at any time in the story, like when it says 'he' and means Heero and then suddenly switches to the 'he' meaning Duo, just remember:: This is an almost direct copy-paste version of the rollplay Onee-chan 1 and I did. So since we were playing two different characters, we had different povs. Sorry if it confuses you!


End file.
